minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Variations of Chicken
__NOEDITSECTION__Variations of Chicken Rooster The rooster is the leader of the "flock." They are they largest variation of chicken, with a 76% chance of spawning in the wild. Hens can only be bred with roosters, and vice versa. Roosters are generally very territorial, squawking and sometimes pecking (which does half a heart of damage) at any mob, including: * foxes * wolves * wild cats/ocelots * zombies * skeletons * spiders * endermen * any type of fish * other roosters (that are not part of the original flock) * humans/players When they are less than 25 blocks away from the flock. For example, if a fox is farther than 25 blocks from the rooster, but less than 25 from a hen, the rooster will still attack it. Black Hen Black hens are most prized for their fluffy black plumage, which is used to make blankets. They have a 86% chance of spawning in the wild. Buff Hen Buff hens are usually quite large, and typically lay the biggest eggs. They have a 88% chance of spawning in the wild. White Hen White hens are the most common of all the chickens, with a 92% chance of spawning in the wild. They are usually bred for meat. Rainbow Hen Only few have seen the secluded rainbow hen, some say that the shine from their feathers can blind oneself. Rainbow hens can only spawn in grassland villages, and even then, they only have a 2.5% chance of spawning in one. Spawning Survival Mode Chickens will spawn naturally in grassy hills, plains, and sunflower plains at a light level of 7-15, in groups of 6-18. There is one rooster for about every ten hens. Chickens can spawn in/near villages. These flocks are typically larger, with at least 2-3 roosters and 8-24 hens in a group. They cannot spawn in desert or acacia villages. Chickens will start clucking frantically when there is a raid and will try to find whatever cover is available. Creative Mode Commands To spawn a rooster, type /summon_rooster in commands/chat. To spawn a black hen, type /summon_black_hen in commands/chat. To spawn a buff hen, type /summon_buff_hen in commands/chat. To spawn a white hen, type /summon_white_hen in commands/chat. To spawn a rainbow hen, type /summon_rainbow_hen in commands/chat. Drops Feathers Rooster Feather Black Feather Buff Feather White Feather Rainbow Feather Hen Dust Crafting Feather Cap Dyed Feathers Red Dyed Feather Orange Dyed Feather Yellow Dyed Feather Lime Green Dyed Feather Cactus Green Dyed Feather Cyan Dyed Feather Light Blue Dyed Feather Blue Dyed Feather Pink Dyed Feather Magenta Dyed Feather Purple Dyed Feather Brown Dyed Feather Black Dyed Feather Dark Gray Dyed Feather Light Gray Dyed Feather White Dyed Feather Rainbow Soup Appearance Rooster Roosters are usually large and well-muscled, about one block wide and 5/4 blocks tall, with large tail feathers and sharp talons. Their legs can be yellow or gray, and are 2/8 of a block high.. Roosters have dark underfeathers, ranging from olive to dark navy to inkblack. They have reddish tawny heads, tinted from almost sunflower yellow to dark auburn. They typically have dark eyes, lapis blue, blood-red, hazel, forest green, amber, or black. They can climb one-high blocks, but can go higher when climbing vines or ladders. They cannot fly, but will not take fall damage when pushed off cliffs or anything similar. Black Hen Black hens are slightly smaller than roosters, being only 3/4 blocks wide and one block high. They have semi-small tail feathers that have white rings at the tips and are spread out in a fan-like shape. Black hens have oil-black feathers, typically with pink or reddish eyes (however, amber is not exactly rare, either). Their wattles range from light pinkish-red cerise to dark vermilion. They can climb one-high blocks, but can go higher when climbing vines or ladders. They cannot fly, but will not take fall damage when pushed off cliffs or anything similar. Buff Hen Black hens are almost the same size as roosters, one block wide and one block high. They have semi-small tail feathers that have white rings at the tips and are spread out in a fan-like shape. Buff hens have tawny-auburn feathers, typically with blue, brown, yellow or amber eyes, with yellow being the rarest. Their smaller-than-average wattles range from light pale blood-red to a dark vermilion. They can climb one-high blocks, but can go higher when climbing vines or ladders. They cannot fly, but will not take fall damage when pushed off cliffs or anything similar. White Hen White hens are slightly smaller than roosters, being only 3/4 blocks wide and one block high. They have semi-small tail feathers that have white rings at the tips and are spread out in a fan-like shape. White hens have white pumage, but can be tinted by yellow, green, blue, purple, or just plain snow-white. They always have blue eyes, but sometimes, rarely, they can have heterochromia, with one hazel. They can climb one-high blocks, but can go higher when climbing vines or ladders. They cannot fly, but will not take fall damage when pushed off cliffs or anything similar. Rainbow Hen Rainbow hens are the rarest chicken in Minecraftia. They are also the smallest chicken, only 3/4 of a block wide and 2/4 of a block high. They have large, peacock-like tail feathers that have white rings at the tips and are spread out in a fan-like shape. Rainbow hens have light red, almost pink, heads, but level off to a pale orange at the neck. At the breast, their plumage becomes white-yellow, and then fade into a tart green at the flank area. Pastel blue makes up most of their rump, and their tails are light purple. They have no combs or wattles. Their entire body is encased in a shimmery gleam, making them look almost legendary. Sparks of white-hot silver fly off of them when they fly. This dust is called Hen Dust and can be put into a crafting table with a bowl and sugar to create Rainbow Soup, which will give you +10 experience and +3:00 minutes of Feather Falling when eaten. Their eyes can be any colour of the universe, but never black or dark-coloured. They can climb one-high blocks, but can go higher when climbing vines or ladders. Unlike other chickens, rainbow hens can fly but will take fall damage when their wings fail them, which occurs occasionally but not commonly. Behavior Breeding Eggs Chicks Taming Trivia * the chicken is Epi's favourite Minecraft mob. Category:Epi's Fanon Category:Fan Made Updates